Dear Kira
by Konoha's Kage
Summary: The whole world was affected by the power of Kira. These are five short, unsent letters to Kira from five different people. :Plus a Christmas bonus...:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Death Note. Stop rubbing it in!

KK: This is a drabble thing, I guess. I was bored, and I actually would add more, but my mom just came home and apparently she had a bad day. So her mood is affecting my writing urge. Oh well, I may add more later. I hope you like what I've got here…

(Not associated with the poem I wrote, "Dear Light." I'm just too lazy to think of another title.)

* * *

Dear Kira,

I honestly don't know what to think of you. I've never been personally affected by you, but I end up thinking of you every day.

I'm a bartender, see. Since you've come along, business has been booming. Not with just one particular type of people, either.

Today I delivered a round of drinks to a group of men celebrating you. "To Kira, to God, to Justice!" they cry. Yes, with a capital J.

But I went to the back of the bar, and a woman was gazing into her drink like the entire world was lost. Kira, I'd like to think I'm good at my job. The day was going slow, and I was feeling sympathetic. I'm one of those people that like to socialize with my customers. So, I told her "You look like you need someone to spill your guts out to."

The group I just came back from cheered again, all smiles. She glanced at them, then back at me and says, "Kira killed my brother."

What should I think of you, Kira? My pay has gotten better, with no extra effort of my own. I'm happy with my life. But sometimes I wish I could come home and turn on the television and not see another of your punishments and wonder "How many people did that death help heal, and how many people did that death hurt? How many people linked to that death will I be serving drinks to tomorrow?"

-

Dear Kira,

My husband died of a heart attack today. He's forty-seven, and I'll admit he had a bit of an unhealthy lifestyle. But he never had any heart problems before. When he was taken to the hospital, the doctors looked scared. When he was declared dead, do you know what the doctor who tried to save him said to me?

"I'm sorry ma'am. Maybe it's justice."

My husband died in a room full of people who wondered whether or not he deserved to be saved. Right now, I'm wondering if they even tried to save him, or just let him die.

He has two grandchildren, you know. He loves them both, and their mother, our daughter. He has a younger brother who looks up to him, even now. I pray and pray, but I doubt that he will be remembered as the loving grandfather, father, brother, and husband. He will be the man who died of a heart attack. The man that may have deserved to die with a broken a heart.

My husband is dead and now this thought is stuck in my head: "What did he do? What did he _do?" _And I know that he was a good, kind man. I know in my _heart_, I knew from the very moment he gave me a rose back in high school. But Kira, something different, something _unnatural _and dark deep inside me is whispering, "My husband died of a heart attack. He is evil." And it's the most painful, horrible thought ever, and it won't go away.

-

Dear Kira,

My friend is a psychopathic murderer. He was declared insane and sent away. I was allowed to visit him a few months ago. I could barely talk to him, because he was so unresponsive. But still, I talked. Because I know he used to be a good person, and it was just his mind, not his heart that sent him here.

There was one moment, though, of sanity. I had been speaking to him about his dog, whom I had been taking care of. Suddenly, he turned around and looked at me with clear eyes.

"I can't take it anymore. I want to die. Tell them. Please. I have to die."

And I was scared, but I said, for his sake, "It'll be alright."

"Tell them," he pled with me. "Kill me."

He wouldn't let me go until I promised him that I would. I didn't, of course, and left. I didn't go back, because I guess I was afraid. I told myself that when he asked me to kill him, he was still insane. But I couldn't forget those eyes that were temporarily shining with lucidity.

Kira, last week, he died of a heart attack, because of you. He got his wish, and now I hope he is happy. It hurts, but I'm relieved that he is now in peace. It was torturing me ever since that visit, because I was too cowardly to grant his last wish.

So thank you, _thank you, _Kira. You did what I could not, and I am grateful.

-

Dear Kira,

My daughter is a big supporter of you. Today she went to join a march of Kira supporters. I'm watching the rally on television right now.

It's been reported that gunshots have been heard.

Do you see that, Kira? Those people have placed their lives in your hands to raise you up so you can cleanse the world for them.

So please, don't let that bullet hit anyone that doesn't deserve it.

Don't let my daughter die, because she supports you so much.

Protect your followers, Kira.

It's the least you could do.

-

Deer Kira,

My Daddy is a cop. He catchis bad gies. I havent seen him mutch, tho. He said that he has to catch this won really bad gie and cant see me as mutch as heed like. Thats OK becase I know you will catch the bad gie right Kira?

I love my Daddy. He has funny hair. Its poofy and big. He loves me to. And my little brother and my Mommy.

Mommy told me she loves Daddy to. But when I askd about him she cryed. Why would she cry about what she loved Kira?

Daddy told me the bad gie is reely smart and hard to catch and thinks he is a god. Thats why he is hard to catch.

Kira cood you kill the bad gie so Daddy can come home? I miss him. I think Mommy misses him to, even tho they yelled at each other last time.

PS. Kira, what is a divorse? Mommy said that to Daddy on the fone. Its a big word but I bet Kira is smart enuff to know.


	2. A Misinformed Child

Dear Kira,

I reelly want a pony this yeer. I hav bin extra good to my mommy and daddy. My teecher says that I hav gud grades. I was bad one time wen my brother acsidently made me trip and I got mad. But I didnt lie and Im very sorry for it. So I wood reelly want a pony pleese. Also dont come down the chimney becuz I think the fire mite be on. Also can u get my brother the Playstation 2 that he wants? Hes nice sumtimes and told me how to spel Playstation 2. He says he doesnt beleeve in u but I think hes just to shy 2 ask.

Also cood the pony be pink and have wings? That wood b reelly nice.

PS. I dont have cookies but mommy says u like apple pie just as much. I hope its ok.

Love Mary

* * *

... it was either this, or a LightxNear oneshot based off of the Nutcracker, and I didn't have enough time for that, alright?(Maybe next year...)

I hope it wasn't too random....

Happy Holidays, all!


End file.
